Bản mẫu:Hộp thông tin địa điểm
Type } | y | RẠP CHIẾU PHIM }} } | y | CĂN CỨ QUÂN SỰ }} } | y | SÂN BAY }} } | y | TRƯỜNG BAY }} } | y | NHÀ KHO }} } | y | NHÀ HÀNG }} } | y | NHÀ MÁY }} } | y | VĂN PHÒNG }} } | y | ĐIỂM MỐC }} } | y | KHU XÂY DỰNG }} } | y | SỞ CẢNH SÁT }} } | y | ĐIỂM TẠM GIỮ }} } | y | SỞ CHỮA CHÁY }} } | y | BỆNH VIỆN }} } | y | CÂU LẠC BỘ ĐÁNH GÔN }} } | y | TRƯỜNG HỌC }} } | y | CÔNG VIỆC }} } | y | CẦU }} } | y | SÔNG }} } | y | BIỂN }} } | y | ĐẠI DƯƠNG }} } | y | HỒ }} } | y | BỂ }} } | y | TÒA THÁP }} } | y | NHÀ CHỌC TRỜI }} } | y | BÃI ĐẬU XE }} } | y | NHÀ THỜ }} } | y | THÁNH ĐƯỜNG }} } | y | NGHĨA TRANG }} } | y | CÂU LẠC BỘ THOÁT Y }} } | y | QUÁN INTERNET }} } | y | VIỆN BẢO TÀNG }} } | y | ĐÀI THIÊN VĂN }} } | y | TRẠM ĐỔ XĂNG }} } | y | CƠ SỞ }} } | y | MỎ ĐÁ }} } | y | } | y | HẦM }} MỎ }} } | y | TRỤ SỞ }} } | y | NGÂN HÀNG }} } | y | SÂN VẬN ĐỘNG }} } | y | SIÊU THỊ }} } | y | KHO CHỨA }} } | y | CỬA HÀNG HÌNH XĂM }} } | y | KHÁCH SẠN }} } | y | NHÀ DÂN }} } | y | BIỆT THỰ }} } | y | NHÀ } | y | ĐỂ XE }} }} } | y | GA-RA }} } | y | XƯỞNG PHI CƠ }} } | y | BẾN TÀU }} } | y | ĐẠI LÝ XE CỘ }} } | y | } | y | VŨ KHÍ }} } | y | TRANG PHỤC }} } | y | TIỆM VÀNG }} } | y | HIỆU CẦM ĐỒ }} } | y | } }} } | y | CỬA HÀNG THUỐC PHIỆN }} }} } | y | } }} } | y | QUÁN BAR}} } | y | HỘP ĐÊM }} } | y | TIỆM GIẶT ỦI}} } | y | TRUNG TÂM MUA SẮM}}| } | y | TRUNG TĂM MUA SẮM}} } | y | TIỆM GIẶT ỦI}} } | y | HỘP ĐÊM }} } | y | QUÁN BAR }} } | y | RẠP CHIẾU PHIM }} } | y | CĂN CỨ QUÂN SỰ }} } | y | SÂN BAY }} } | y | TRƯỜNG BAY }} } | y | NHÀ KHO }} } | y | NHÀ HÀNG }} } | y | NHÀ MÁY }} } | y | VĂN PHÒNG }} } | y | ĐIỂM MỐC }} } | y | KHU XÂY DỰNG }} } | y | SỞ CẢNH SÁT }} } | y | ĐIỂM TẠM GIỮ }} } | y | SỞ CỨU HỎA }} } | y | BỆNH VIỆN }} } | y | CÂU LẠC BỘ ĐÁNH GÔN }} } | y | TRƯỜNG HỌC }} } | y | CÔNG VIÊN }} } | y | CẦU }} } | y | SÔNG }} } | y | BIỂN }} } | y | ĐẠI DƯƠNG }} } | y | HỒ }} } | y | BỂ }} } | y | TÒA THÁP }} } | y | NHÀ CHỌC TRỜI }} } | y | BÃI ĐẬU XE }} } | y | NHÀ THỜ }} } | y | THÁNH ĐƯỜNG }} } | y | NGHĨA TRANG }} } | y | CÂU LẠC BỘ THOÁT Y }} } | y | QUÁN INTERNET }} } | y | VIỆN BẢO TÀNG }} } | y | ĐÀI THIÊN VĂN }} } | y | TRẠM ĐỔ XĂNG }} } | y | CƠ SỞ }} } | y | MỎ ĐÁ }} } | y | } | y | HẦM }} MỎ }} } | y | TRỤ SỞ }} } | y | NGÂN HÀNG }} } | y | SÂN VẬN ĐỘNG }} } | y | SIÊU THỊ }} } | y | KHO CHỨA }} } | y | CỬA HÀNG HÌNH XĂM }} } | y | KHÁCH SẠN }} } | y | NHÀ DÂN }} } | y | BIỆT THỰ }} } | y | NHÀ } | y | ĐỂ XE }} }} } | y | GA-RA }} } | y | XƯỞNG PHI CƠ }} } | y | BẾN TÀU }} } | y | ĐẠI LÝ XE CỘ }} } | y | } | y | VŨ KHÍ }} } | y | TRANG PHỤC }} } | y | TIỆM VÀNG }} } | y | HIỆU CẦM ĐỒ }} } | y | } }} } | y | CỬA HÀNG THUỐC PHIỆN }} }} } | y | } }}|ĐỊA ĐIỂM}} } | y | } | y | DOANH NGHIỆP ĐANG HOẠT ĐỘNG }} } | y | DOANH NGHIỆP ĐÃ GIẢI THẾ }} }} Xuất hiện Địa điểm Tiếp cận Tên khác Loại doanh nghiệp Khẩu hiệu Thành lập Sáng lập Chủ CEO Điều hành Thành viên đã biết Đường băng BAWSAQ LCN Điều kiện Sản phẩm Chi phí/ Khu vực Rộng Dài Cao Số lầu Hướng dẫn Thời gian Mở cửa/Đóng cửa Loại hình Sức chứa bãi giữ Sức chứa phi cơ Sức chữa bến tàu Sức chứa bãi đầu Cất phương tiện Thành viên Mở khóa Mở khóa sau Liên quan To see changes, the page. This template is for locations. There is a ton of tags you can use to determine what location the small text says. cinema militarybase airport airfield warehouse restaurant factory office landmark constructionsite policestation impound firestation hospital golfclub school park bridge river sea ocean lake reservoir tower skyscraper carpark church cathedral cemetery stripclub internetcafe museum observatory petrolstation facility quarry mine mineshaft (requires "mine" to be active!!) hq bank stadium supermarket depot tattooparlor hotel house mansion safehouse safehousegarage (requires "safehouse" to be active!!) garage hangar marina cardeal shop weaponshop (requires "shop" to be active!!) clothesshop (requires "shop" to be active!!) jewelshop (requires "shop" to be active!!) pawnshop (requires "shop" to be active!!) miscshop (requires "shop" to be active!!) miscshopname (requires "miscshop" to be active!!, write down shop type in CAPS LOCK if there isn't a preset one) drugstore (requires "shop" to be active!!) miscplace miscplacename (requires "miscplace" to be active!!, write down location type in CAPS LOCK if there isn't a preset one) There also business tags. They can be used simultaneously with the location type tags. business activebiz ("business" tag needs to be active) defunctbiz ("business" tag needs to be active) And the actual stuff to fill data with. SPU |image = SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg |lightlogo = y |image_size = 300 |floors = 3 |condition = Active |taglines = "Slurp Slury Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) |games = GTA San Andreas |type = Soft Drink Brand }} image lightlogo (if logo is light = dark background like in default infoboxes everywhere else) darklogo (if logo is dark = light background to make the logo... i dunno? visible?) image_size caption image2 lightlogo2 darklogo2 image_size2 caption2 image3 lightlogo3 darklogo3 image_size3 caption3 image4 lightlogo4 darklogo4 image_size4 caption4 games (list all games it appears in) location (street, district, town, city, state, country maybe too) accessible (as in has accessible interior or not) altnames (alternative names) type (business type) taglines founded founder owner ceo operator employees runways (airports/airfields only - number of runways, basically) bawsaq lcn condition (is it damaged? is it alright? is it abandoned? in construction? refurbished? etc?) products (either list or type) price (either price of service use or price of the entire property) area size length height floors lessons (for schools. lesson type and amount) opentimes (time it opens and closes) style (style. modern, old, etc.) garagecap (garage capacity) hangarcap (hangar capacity) marinacap (marina slip capacity) parkingcap (parking spot capacity) canplayerstore (stores player vehicles?) occupants (who lives there) unlockedby (unlocked by something) unlockedafter (unlocked after mission) related (related things) oldlogo1 (old logo) oldsize1 (custom size of old logo) oldcaption1 (caption for old logo) oldlogo2 oldsize2 oldcaption2 oldlogo3 oldsize3 oldcaption3 oldlogo4 oldsize4 oldcaption4 Example SPU |image = SprunkIncorporated-GTASA-exterior.jpg |lightlogo = y |image_size = 300 |floors = 3 |condition = Active |taglines = "Slurp Slury Mmmm!" (3D Universe) "A Taste of Things to Come..." (Billboard, GTA SA) "The Essence of Life" (HD Universe) |games = GTA San Andreas |type = Soft Drink Brand }} This template is meant to be expanded more and more to suit every location (thus removing the need for multiple different templates) so feel free to add stuff to it. Even removing in case something is unnecessary. Just don't break the template.